Let's Start A Girl Band
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Fetu Coming back at camp, Lasereye looks bummed by losing Rachel. He makes a confessional, stating that he's gonna do everything to survive and win the game for himself and Rachel. He decides to talk with Arianna about how they have to continue the game. Arianna knows that she's part of the sinking ship together with Brody and Lasereye and they need to turn the tables right now or else they're gone. Arianna then heads to Brody and asks him why the hell he voted for Shorama, causing Rachel to go home. He says that he didn't want BadBug to go home already because he thinks he can him against the two girls; Shorama and London. Arianna doesn't like the fact that Brody betrayed her and decides to jump ship by siding with the other group. London and Shorama have spent more time together and are sitting at the beach. London states that she wouldn't feel bad if she got voted off right now because she kinda misses home. Shorama shrugs, stating that she doesn't feel like that. At that moment, Arianna joins the two girls and ask them to start a girl band. She pits her idea and the two girls like the idea. They could make a great alliance. BadBug, who walks by, notices the new-formed alliance and decides to come into action. Challenge The challenge is won, once again, by Lasereye. Fetu Lasereye is happy and relieved to be immune again. He sits with Brody and Keung, who still looks very absent. BadBug joins the guys and informs them about the new alliance between Arianna, London and Shorama. Brody knew that Arianna was gonna flip because he didn't do what she said and that pisses him off. Voting her out now would be fun but it would be bad for his game. He suggests voting off Shorama, which sounds great to both Lasereye and Keung. BadBug actually wanted to vote for Arianna but with Shorama going, he doesn't feel like he loses anything. Arianna, Shorama and London are sitting at the beach. Arianna says that she has Brody in her pocket. London says that Keung is easy to bring to their side. Shorama notices that the only person they possibly could vote off now is BadBug. She states that they haven't talked with BadBug since last tribal council. London thinks it's safe to vote out BadBug now. The girls feel safe and hug each other. Arianna is happy to have found her great company. Tribal Council Arianna, BadBug, Brody, Keung, Lasereye, London and Shorama arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Keung how he feels. Keung, who finally speaks up, says he feels terrible and he doesn't know if he'll be able to reach the end. Jeff seems kinda annoyed and quickly heads over to Arianna, asking her if she feels safe. Arianna responds by saying that it's always a big question if she'll survive, especially after going to tribal council for most of the time this season. Jeff finally asks Shorama if she already thinks about the end game. Shorama shakes her head and answers that she lives day by day. Everyone votes. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . . First vote... . . . . . Shorama . . . . . BadBug . . . . . Shorama . . . . . BadBug 2 votes BadBug, 2 votes Shorama . . . . . BadBug . . . . . Shorama 3 votes Shorama, 3 votes BadBug . . . . . Only one vote left... . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Upolu and the second member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . Shorama (4-3)! Shorama looks pissed and grabs her stuff, flipping her hair. She gets her torch snuffed and runs back to hug London. She wishes her the best of luck and then leaves tribal council. Lasereye, Brody and BadBug grin towards each other. Votes BadBug voted Shorama: "You are a warrior and one of the few that really fought for her place in this game. I adore you, we'll meet again!" Brody voted Shorama: "The big move has happened - warrior queen is going to ponderosa!" Keung voted Shorama: "You're loud and not making my time here very joyful so that's why I vote you out." Lasereye voted Shorama: "This one is for Rachel." Shorama voted BadBug: "I saved you kid last round, this time you gotta save your own shit. Don't mess with the game, gamer." London voted BadBug: "You're cute and all but I am too. Bye xo!" Arianna voted BadBug: "Fingers crossed this works, I really wanna stay in the game with my fellow ladies." Final Words "They took me out, great on their part. But in my books, I am a winner. In a season full of jerks getting removed, hypocritical girls that quit and weirdos that leave the game because of fun... I feel like I have done the best out of anyone in this cast. It's ridiculous that thousand of people try to play the game and the ones that got in this season f*ck it over by quitting. That's what you get for letting sugar daddies, spoiled brats and complete money lunatics play the game. What - ever, I played the game how it should have been played and I'm proud of that. Period." - Shorama, 7th Place